Because of You
by Ms. Sparrow Malfoy Way
Summary: The fates decide that instead of killing Achilles, they will give him what he needs the most, the love from the daughter of the women who's face launched a thousand ships.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Because of You

Pairing: Achilles and Hermione, daugher of Helen and Menelaus

Summary: The fates decide that instead of killing Achilles, they will give him what he needs the most, the love from the daughter of the women who's face launched a thousand ships.

Chapter One

A Change of Fate

The sun shoned down on the white beaches of Troy, making the calm waters sparkle in the light, a magical sight. Poseidon had blessed the morning, and Apollo had blessed the day. For never was a more beautiful sight then Troy bathed in sun. And today would have been exceptionally beautiful, had not the stench of burned flesh hung in the air.

The bodies of the dead had been burned the night before, and their ashes still smoking in the morning. Achilles sat just outside his hut, not once had his eyes roamed from the huge fire that consumed his follow soldiers. People worked all around him, some were rebuilding weapons, making arrows, some tending to the wounded. Achillies should have been resting, the battle yesturday was long and trying, and he had not sleep since the day before last. He couldn't, he was haunted.

By them.

His enemies, the ones he killed, disturbed his dreams. As he had told Patroclus before. 'At night I sometimes see them. The faces of the men I killed. They're waiting for me on the far bank of the Styx. They say, Welcome, brother.'

Atropos (the fate who decided what was to be) was either having trouble planning the death of the greatest warrior to ever live, or she were toying with him. Either of the choices left him unsteady.

But it mattered none to Achilles, he knew he was to die, and at this point in his life, he didn't care. He wasn't afraid of dying, he wasn't afraid of his fate. He wasn't afraid of what Hades had instore for him when the fates cut his thread that would end his life.

He just wanted Atropos to think of something, Clothos to spin the thread, have them cut it and be done with it.

Achilles was numb, all over. Physically and somewhat mentally. He didn't care what the next day would bring and he didn't care what happend to him. The only things he felt was love for his cousin Patroclus, a fondness for his friend Odysseus, and annoyed that he was alive still. Besides that, everyone else could fuck off in his book.

He glanced at the sky, and silently prayed for it all to be over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

But the Fates were not ready to give up on Achilles yet.

They were before, long before he left for Troy the Fates had planned out Achilles demise. He was to have been shot by an arrow through the heel by Paris, seeing as how that was the only way for the Greek to die. But as the war progressed the Fates sat on Mt. Olympus and would spend the day watching Achilles fight. Seeing as how the fates were three women, the prospect of a handsome, powerful man was too much for them to pass up. Soon the war was their own personal form of entertainment.

And as they watched they grew a fondess for the strong blonde greek. His skills were smooth and talented, well thought out and coordinated. He fought beautifully, the perfect warrior.

But still two of the sisters, Atropos and Lachesis, knew the fate of the man and though regretable, it was still to be. But Clotho, knew somewhere deep in her heart, that this man was suffering, and whenever she thought of seeing his eyes lifeless and imagining his soul lost in the underworld forever, it made her cringe. She couldn't allow it.

One night, when her sisters were resting, Clotho went down to the beaches of Troy and into Achilles hut. Clotho gasp silently at the absolute beauty of this man. Seeing him in the little lake where the sisters watched the earth from Olympus and seeing him in real life was a totally different image. His beauty was even more stunning up close. In the lake, she saw him fighting always with a unmerciful scowl on his face, but when he slept the frown was gone and he looked peaceful, kind, gentle even. No, this man couldnt die, the potential was too strong.

She knelt to the man and took out a little vile she had borrowed from Mnimi, the goddess of memory. The vile contained a substance that if used correctly could allow her to see Achilles memory. She also had alittle vile of powder that she lightly sprinkled over Achilles' forehead. The powder was given to her by Hypnos, the god of sleep awhile back when she would have trouble sleeping as a girl. It allowed a deep sleep, knowing that Achilles was a light sleeper, it wouldn't do her good for him to wake up.

Clotho, noting his naked chest, fiqured the rest of him was naked as well. She glanced at the thin sheet that barely covered his waist. She raised and eyebrow, and glanced around. She slowly lifted the sheet a tiny bit and peeked underneath. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Gods bless the sea nymph, Thetis that birthed this man. She lowered the sheet and shook her head, trying to remember her purpose.

She opened the memory vile and place one of her hands over Achilles' heart, and downed the contents. She quickly placed her other hand over his head before the potion took effect. After a second, she felt dizzy as Achilles memories slowly started to consume her, she fell over his chest as she dreamt of his memories.

She was in a long hallway made of complete white marble walls, ceiling, and floor. At the end of the hall was a mirror. She walked over and watched her reflection, wondering what it was doing here. She reached out slowly and lightly skimmed the surface, it was like water, and it ripped around her finger. Slowly the image changed.

She saw a small boy with bright blonde hair no more then five years old. He was pretend fighting with another young boy with sticks as swords. It was obvious they were having fun at first, until the little blonde boy took control of the fight. He was stronger and more skilled then the other little boy and he fought with much more strength and skill then any five year old should know.

The little boys face turned from one of happiness to one of sternness. He overpowered the boy and took a shot at the kid's arm with enough force to draw blood. The little boy fell with a cry and clutched his arm, staring at the blonde boy with fear and loathing. The boy, obviously shocked at his actions, dropped the stick and tried to help the hurt boy. "Im so sorry. Let me help you."

As the little Achilles reached his hand out to help, the boy screamed and hastily ran away from him crying. Clotho felt the hurt from the little Achilles. He bowed his head and dropped to his knees. and she barely heard the whispered words escape his mouth. "I only wanted to help. I didnt mean it."

The image changed from a child to a handsome young man of about sixteen. Clotho smiled, as she saw at even that age he was muscled and tan and gorgous. He was walking along the beach looking out to sea, enjoying the morning.

He looked startled as if jerked out of his trance and he look down the beach to see a fiqure of a boy screaming his name. The boy was being beatened by to other much bigger men. Without thinking twice the teenage Achilles sprinted down the beach faster then any mortal man could run. As he drew closer he saw that the booy being beatened was his little cousin Patroclus, who was no more then twelve. A new rage consumed Achilles as he neared the men. One of them noticed him and nudged his friend. They looked frightened.

Achilles reconized them, they were two boys a little older then him who had a particular hatred for Achilles, more so then the rest of the boys he knew. The one who reconized him was said to be the best archer in the village. He drew his bow and arrow and aimed at Achilles' heart. The arrow flew and hit him square in the chest. He felt the pain, but he pushed it back. Now Patroclus was lying motionless in the sand. All he thought of was reaching his cousin.

He slowed slightly feeling the arrow and lost of breath was effecting his body. He stopped about ten feet from the two boys who seemed to be frozen in fear. Achilles' eyes had turned from deep blue to almost black with the rage he felt. His hands shook and his face displayed a look of such pure hatred that would make Hades seem like a puppy. When his spoke his voice was barely over a whisper, "Your hate belongs with me, not my cousin."

The one with the bow dropped it and scowled back. "He would have been unharmed if you had kept your hands off my Lantha."

Achilles smirked and his eyes narrowed, feeling the need to kill overcome him. "Despite her best attempts, I never bedded your women."

"I believe her over her you, you filthy son of a whore."

Despite the anger he felt at the insult to his lovely mother, Achilles diplayed no signs that he had even heard him. "I'm going to save Atropos the trouble of cutting one more thread today. I'm going to snapped your necks instead."

With those deadly words Achilles broke the arrow off still in his chest. It hurt but he wouldn't die. He charged the boys and began fighting them. He punched one of them in the face and as he stagged back he snatched he other and just as he said he would, he snapped his neck with one twist of his hands and in less the a second later he turned and caught the other boy and snaped his as well. He didnt even watch the body fall. He turned back and went to help his cousin.

He knelt by the boy and check his breathing. He was alive, just knocked out. Achilles gathered him in his arms and walked along to the waters to find his mother for help.

Clotho stared at the mirror in shock. She had never seen him kill with his bare hands. He killed even faster then with his weapons. The image changed again and another young Achilles about eighteen.

The young soldier had just joined the army. He was on his way to war with the greeks. At this time Achilles was untrusting and bitter to everyone except Patroclus and his mother. Growing up, every since he was little, the other boys had been afraid of him, that he would hurt them, so they stayed away. When he got older the same boys who feared him, got cocky and would challenge him. Most the time he would refuse, untill they pushed him. Then he fought, mostly leaving them with serious injuries, broken limbs and sometimes death.

He caught the attention of an army general, who thought he was the perfect soldier material. The general visited him several times asking him to join the army. Achilles always agreed but his mother was firm that he wouldn't join until he was at least eighteen.

On his eighteen birthday, the general came by and once again asked Achilles to join. Achilles argeed. The next week, he left for war. Now that he was there he was like a freak show. King Agamemnon was amused and surprised such a young man could fight so well. When soldier would challenge him, trying to prove they were better then him, Agamemnon would watch with interest like it was a game. And Achilles killed, in every fight. Agamemnon didnt mind, he had plenty of soldiers, and it was amusing to him.

For the first year he was challenged everyday, and he was exhausted, he never fought in the war, he was used more as practice or training for other soldiers. He was barely fed, he had no fat on him, just muscled he built from fighting. But he was also starving. His armor was poor, and he was treated horribly.

One day while sitting at the edge of the woods eating a scrap of bread someone had throw to him, he was approached by a tall handsome brown hair man. He was a few years older then Achilles and had a small goatee. He didnt smile but his face wasn't cruel. "Soldier, is your name Achilles?"

Achilles eyed the stranger untrustingly. He was clean shavened, with rich armor and bye he looks of him, he was definatly someone with power. "I've already fought today. If you wish to fight me, find me tomorrow."

The stranger smiled at the younger man and sat down beside him. "I'm not here to fight you. I wanted to see the man they say cannot be defeated."

Achilles stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Odysseus King of Ithaca."

While other soldiers would have ben kissing ass to the King, Achilles only slightly nodded his head. "My lord."

The King held out his hand and after a moment Achilles shook it, not used to kindess. The King looked down at the pitiful little strap of moldy bread clutched in the soldier's hands. "What are they feeding you?"

He picked off alittle piece of mold. "Nothing. This is trash no one wanted, so they gave it to me."

The King looked diguested "So what do you eat?"

Achilles shrugged, not sure why he felt alittle at ease talking to this man. "Whatever is around, berries from the woods, thrown away bread."

The King didn't understand why they treated such a great soldier slightly higher then a slave. "What do you think of Agamemnon?"

Achilles scowled. "One day I will look down on his corpse and smile."

That brought a smile to the King's face, not liking the King of Kings himself. He looked at the young boy and could tell he was meant for greatness and he wasn't going to get there from where he was now. "How would you like to fight for me?"

Most soldiers would jump at the oppurtunity. "On what terms?"

The King shrugged. "I take you away from this camp, and take you to mine. You fight for me, protect my ass, and I'll give you lands, and food and armor, and you will never have to be Agamemnon's whipping boy again."

Achilles looked at the King skeptically. "Why?"

The King placed his arms on his knees. "I've heard of your skills, I wasn't lying before. They tell me your are the greatest warrior ever born. They say that Ares couldn't best you in battle. And since Agamemnon wont let you fight, I will."

The warrior thought for a time and finally asked. "Would Agamemnon be angry?"

The King nodded. "He would be pissed."

For the first time in a while Achilles smiled to himself. "I accept. But one on more condition."

The King raise one eyebrow, "And that would be?"

Achilles chucked the bread down into the camp, it hit the a soldier on the head who looked around dazed. "I won't call you 'My Lord' "

The King laughed. "Good, it makes me sound old. Call me Odysseus."

"Are you this lenient with all your soldiers?"

"No," The King stood and held out this hand to the younger man. "None of my soldiers address me by my first name. Only the ones who deserve to."

"How many is that?"

"You."

The image faded and Clotho smiled. She spend hours looking through his memories, sometimes laughing and sometimes crying. And when she felt herself being pulled away, she woke up still in Achilles hut, it was still night out, and she had to return to Mt. Olympus. She look down at the sleeping male, feeling that she knew so much more now and decided. She couldn't let him die. In all his memories as an adult and some as a child he was missing one important thing, love. In the morning she would talk to Atropos, who ultimately decided whether Achilles died or not.

On her way back she racked her brain thinking of possible females in the world who would make a good match for the warrier. He needed someone strong and beautiful, one who could hold her own. Someone loving and caring, who could heal his heart and filled the void in him.

She was laying down when she thought of Hermione of Sparta, daughter of Helen and Menelaus. She was young, around the age of nineteen or twenty, and her beauty could rival Helen's anyday. She was from a broken family and had her share of drama in her life. Clotho had always had a soft spot for the young woman. She smiled. Hermione and Achilles. Yes, that could work well, very well infact. Clotho smiled, she couldnt wait for the morning. But right now, the the potion was tugging at he again for sleep. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Ok, first off, alittle bit of ancient history for those who were thrown through a loop. The fates are three women who decide what's what. They are three sisters, Atropos, Clotho, and Lachesis. Lachesis sings about what was, Clotho: about what is and Atropos: about what is to be.

It is said that the fates were told by Zeus who dies and what-not, but others (like me) think that even Zeus can't control them, making them the most powerful beings on Mount Olympus, (i refuse to believe that Zeus, and arrogant man who cheats on his wife countless times rules the heavens.)

Also they cut the threads of life, Clotho spins the thread, Lachesis measures it on her rod, and Atropos cuts it. When the string is cut, guess what? Who's ever string that was just died.

P.S. Atropos can also be spelt Atropus.

And all that stuff about Achilles, total fiction. None of that really happened to him, but it worked in the story and since i didnt have alot of info about his childhood i improvised.

Hermione of Sparta is NOT an orignal character. She was actually the daughter of Helen, who was left behind when Helen went to Troy.

By the way In real life, Paris died.

Oh it gets better, when Troy was falling that night they let the huge horse in, dont be fooled by the movie, Helen went back to Menelaus and i quote from Edith Hamilton's _Mythology: Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes_ "He recieved her gladly, and as he sailed for Greece she was with him."

THOUSANDS UPON THOUSANDS OF GREEKS AND TROJANS DIED BECAUSE OF A WHORE

Anyway, more ficiton and history lessons coming up in a few days.


	2. The Princess of Sparta

Because of You

Chapter 2

The Princess of Sparta

Agamemnon was in a rant again. 'Those damned Trojans, I swear before I leave this earth I will walk through Troy as ruler and King!' In which Hermione would silently reply, 'Then you would have done so by now'

Hermione stood at the back of the ship that her father had made his home while in Troy. Hermione had traveled with him, much to her dismay, and spent the last five years on this beach and in that five years Hermione had barely left the ship.

The night was clear and crisp, a little chilled, but very enjoyable. Hermione's thin blue tunic did nothing to prevent the Goosebumps that appeared on her arms. She sighed and looked out to sea. Sometimes she wished she could just jump in and swim and swim and swim, maybe back to Sparta. Or maybe to just swim until there wasn't anymore water, far away from Greece, and Troy.

After her mother left, Hermione's life had crashed. Though it wasn't grand before, things just worsened. Before the Princes of Troy visited, her mother and father were never compatible spouses. Her father acted as if they were completely in love, but when her father was gone, the story changed.

Her mother hated her life here, and though she loved hr daughter, even Hermione wasn't enough to help her. Her father never like Hermione, he was crude and disapproving. One day she asked her mother why her father resented her. After pleading for her mother to tell her, Helen finally did. He was upset that she could only bare him one child, and that child had to be a girl, not boy, as he wanted.

So Hermione was never felt love growing up. And when the Princes came to Sparta, for the first time her mother's interest was peaked. During dinner, she saw the looks that passed between her and the young handsome Prince Paris. But he always looked like he knew a secret.

Not Menelaus, or Hermione or even Helen knew that Paris was here to claim his prize, the most beautiful women in the world, given to him by Aphrodite for giving her the golden apple.

Hermione smiled to herself. Despite how much she hated the Trojans for taking her mother from her and leaving her to the wrath of her father, she had to give Paris credit, her mother had never looked happier the weeks before she left.

But those days were gone. After her mother left, Menelaus was furious, at Helen, at the Trojans, at himself, and even his daughter. Though logically there was no reason to blame her, her found a way. 'If you had been a boy, we all would have been happier, and she wouldn't have left!'

'Or maybe if you haven't bedded every Sparta maiden you could find, maybe then she would not have left.'

The whole situation made her angry every time she thought of it. She loved her mother, Zeus knows she did, but how could she leave her? For a younger lover no less. Menelaus had tried every option to leave his daughter, but in the end, he dragged her across the sea to a war that was way to personal for the younger thirteen-year-old.

At that time she was just turning into a young lady and she needed her mother more then anything. At that time her brunette hair been so long she could sit on it if it was unbound. Her big green eyes had that wide-eye innocent about them, framed by long lashes and her face was sparkled with freckles. She had her mother's smile, and her fair skin, and she had her father's dark hair. Yes, on any day Hermione could match her mother's beauty.

Which is why she never left the boat.

No one knew except a select few people (guards, the Kings) knew she was there. She bathed in the sea about three times a week but only in the dead of night when most of the camp slept.

Now five years later, her hair had been cut, now it reached about the middle of her back, and her freckles seemed to disappear. She had grown into her limbs and stood at a height of five foot five. Yes, Hermione of Sparta could rival her mother's beauty on any day.

Which is why she was absolutely not allowed to leave the ship unless necessary. Fifty thousands desperate Greek men and one of them was bound to try something stupid to get his hands on a young beautiful women.

At night she could sit out on the back deck but only in the darkest corner, and if none were available, then she couldn't leave her room. And when she bathed in the sea, always at night, she had to have an escort, her maid Anemone, how had come with her from Sparta.

Her days were the worst. Most days she stayed in her room reading her books over and over. Sometimes she was allowed up on the deck when no one was around, but if so much as one man came by she was sent to her room.

It seemed like Menelaus was trying to protect her daughter, but Hermione knew the truth. He just didn't want her to disgrace him anymore then she already did. If the men knew of her existence and something were to happen to her, he would have her head. 'Bad enough to have a daughter' he told her when they first got here. 'But I'll not tolerate an unpure one. Let's hope, for your sake, you're not your mother's daughter.'

She always ate in her, room never with her father. She only saw him maybe once a day, he was always at her Uncle's. And when she did see him, he didn't say anything when she would tell him 'good morning' or 'good evening' he would only grunt to acknowledge he heard her.

It was a lonely life, but she knew it could be worse. Her father could have just had her killed instead of bringing her, or sent her to live with other relatives.

But that didn't stop her heart from aching. She loved Anemone but she wished that she had some other people to talk with. On occasion she would see King Odysseus. He was always such a nice gentlemen, and always had a kind word for her. And sometimes he brought her gifts. Once a seashell and another time he brought her a metal headband, and on her birthday her once gave her a small dagger, with a detailed design laid into the handle. When she questioned the gift he gave her a warm smile and replied, 'Merely a precaution, incase your identify is ever known.' She kept it under her pillow every since he gave it to her.

Beside that, she rarely talked to anyone. She lowered her gaze to the ground. She sometimes wondered if this is all her life was meant for. Would she ever leave Troy? Would she ever meet anyone new? Would she ever marry? Bare children?

But mostly she wondered… Would she ever be loved?

At the moment the only answer to her prayers was no.

The morning after Clotho had visited Achilles, she told her sisters. Lachesis had been shocked, and Atropos had been furious.

"Fool! What is he woke? What if someone saw you?" She sister ranted.

Clotho shrugged, "I would have told them I was a Fate. If they believe me, and decided to tell anyone, no one would have believed them. If they didn't believe me, then they would have assumed I was just another random girl Achilles bedded. Atropos, I don't think I can allow him to die. He doesn't deserve too."

Her sister sighed. "Clotho…"

"I don't think he should die either." Lachesis spoke up and moved to stand beside her sister.

Atropos looked back and forth between them then looked at Lachesis. "Did you go too?"

She shook her head. "I didn't have to. I know what's happened to Achilles, I'm in charge of what was remember?"

Atropos shook her head. "If Achilles doesn't fall, then he will kept on killing more men."

Clotho disagreed. "No I have a new plan. We let Achilles decide his own destiny."

Atropos look appalled "Are you mad?"

"No, hold off on killing him. Give him a chance for love. We can destine for him to meet Hermione. Then they can take it from there. If they fall in love, he lives. If he meets her and forgets her," She sighed. "Then death it is."

Atropos was still skeptical. "It will never work. Menelaus doesn't let her out of the ship except for at night."

Clotho smiled. "Then as _fate_ would have it, one night when she is bathing, Achilles will just happened to be walking along the beach."

Atropos thought it over. Then had one more question. "Why are you two so attached to him?"

Clotho and Lachesis smiled at each other. "He deserves it. His life has not been easy. You know our rule; every human has a chance to save his or her life. We never gave him a chance."

The eldest sister couldn't refuse the hopeful look on her sister's faces. She did like Achilles. He was a fine soldier and would be a great husband if he had the right woman. "Ok. We will see how this relationship unfolds. But, Eros and Psyche cannot shoot any golden arrows. He will only live if their love is true and pure. When they are ready, we'll have Eros shoot them with black arrows. If after they are hit they don't hate each other and continue to love, then he lives.

Clotho and Lachesis shrieked for joy and embraced each other then their older sister while muffled 'thank you' s were screamed. Atropos laughed, hoping all would work out for the best in the end.

"Ok sisters, tonight they meet."

That day Achilles practiced swordplay with his cousin. Patroclus attacked and Achilles easily blocked it and made a turn to his right and almost caught Patroclus in the side, but his cousin's speed seemed to finally improve someone as he clashed swords. Patroclus advance and met Achilles' blade four times before Achilles ducked the next swing and moved to the right.

Patroclus blocked his swing then swung against this time Achilles' head. Achilles' moved his way about a inch from his cousin's sword and with the reflexes of a cat, changed swords hands and stabbed Patroclus in the stomach.

Patroclus grunted and grabbed his stomach and dropped his sword. It the weapons had been made of steel and not dull wood, then that would have been a fatal blow. But all the training swords caused was a temporary lose of air. Achilles picked up the swords and offered Patroclus (who had sat on the ground) his hand. "You're improving."

Patroclus smiled and took the offered hand. "I almost had you cousin."

Achilles smiled back, he and Odysseus were the only ones who saw his smile. He knew that Patroclus had not even come close to besting him, but he was improving. "Maybe. You'll be a Myrmidon soon."

Patroclus beamed at the compliment. It was the highest honor among the Greeks to be chosen a Myrmidon. They walked back to Achilles' tent and put away the practice swords then set off to find food. Patroclus thought about what he had heard earlier in he day. "Have you heard the latest cousin?"

Achilles shook his head no truly interested in gossip, but talking to cousin always pleased him so he listened to the most idiotic ideas that ever passed the mouth of soldiers. "I haven't."

Patroclus nodded to a soldier in passing he knew. "Word around the camp is that one of the men actually saw what they claimed to be Menelaus' daughter Hermione."

Achilles scuffed. "That rumor has been around for years, Patroclus. If Menelaus did bring his daughter, why haven't more of us seen her."

"Maybe he doesn't want them to know she's here."

Still Achilles didn't even consider it. "No women could stand to stay on a ship all day and never leave it."

"Maybe. But they say her hair is long and brown chestnut in color, and that she is more beautiful then Helen was at her age."

"Where do they claim to see her?"

"On the deck at night."

Achilles thought about it, maybe… no, impossible. "And does anyone else believe this rumor?"

Patroclus shook his head, "About as much as they would believe him if he said he saw a god."

Achilles still didn't believe. "I would stake my life that Hermione of Sparta is exactly where she should be, Sparta."

The night fell and Hermione anxiously waited when the camp would be mostly asleep and she could sneak out to her little cove where she bathed. She grabbed a small bar of soap and a drying cloth. She dawned a massive cloak that successfully covered her so no one would suspect her to be anymore then an old man on his nightly walk. She waited until the guards gave them the ok that they could go.

Hermione stayed close to Anemone as they soundlessly tiptoe across the sand and down the rocky coast they found the small crack in the wall just big enough for the small women to fit. Once they passed the crack the spaced expanded a little and after walking about twenty feet they emerged the other side which revealed a small cove perfect for bathing. While one girl bathed the other on would be look out at the opening of the passage incase someone came by.

Hermione sighed, "At last. It's been so hot lately, and sticky."

Anemone nodded. "Yes it is about time for a bath."

For some reason Anemone had the sudden urge to explore the coast. "Hermione you go ahead. I'm going to go look around the other side of the cove, they might be an opening that someone could find us easily, I'm going to make sure it's safe. "

A little take aback from her friend curiosity, which was a welcomed changed from her usual cautious demeanor, Hermione nodded her head. "Ok, be careful though."

Anemone nodded and walked away disappearing around the corner.

Hermione thought it odd but shook it off, not even thinking that the fates might have set that up…

Achilles was restless this night, unable to sleep. He had too much on his mind. Agamemnon was planning a battle soon and as always before a battle his mind raced with the possibility of the fates deciding that it was the right time to strike. And always he was contemplating that possible way they were planning it.

He signed and rolled up off this mat. Thinking that maybe a walk would clear his mind he gathered his black robe that covered his waist but not his chest and dawned his sandals. As always he took a small sheathed dagger and tied it to his robe.

He walked along the beach. The night was so clear and cool, Nyx the goddess of night must have had a good day.

He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the ground as he walked along the beach and before he knew it he was at the edge where the rocks formed natural wall that jetted into the sea. He had decided to turn back, when he heard splashing. He went stiff and concentrated on the noise.

It wasn't the sound that waves make when they hit rocks, it was more the sound of someone pouring water over him or her. Then he heard the most beautiful thing that his ears had ever had the pleasure of hearing. It' was a light heavenly singing.

Achilles noticed the crack in the rocks then. He noted that if someone climbed through they could probably reach the other side of the beach. He wondered if she was perhaps a sea nymph, or a siren.

He walked curiously over to the crack and examined it to see if he would fit. He tired it; it as a tight squeeze but found the opening widened enough for him to walk though. He walked so silently he would surprise even a timid deer. As he neared the opening on the other side he saw the moonlight shining down on white sands. He crept to the opening and glanced out keeping himself mostly hidden.

'Oh by the gods…' he thought to himself.

The most glorious of bare feminine back was aimed towards him as the women faced the open sea. Her long silky hair half fell over one shoulder and half down her back. She was the most beautiful girl the warrior had ever seen and he hadn't even seen his face. He felt his groin tighten in response as she raised her cupped hands and poured water over her head. He suppressed a groan, which was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He stepped cautiously out of the tunnel, careful not to disturb her.

She was still singing that enchanting song.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping some  
until you find it there and lead it back home where cold _

He watched her bathed and she dipped her head down and disappeared under the water to wet her hair. When she reemerged she pulled her hair over her shoulder.

_Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

He smiled and his hunger roared through his body. A beautiful naked woman completely wet, with a sultry voice that made him hard all over was a rare opportunity. But first things first.

"You must be very brave or very stupid to bath naked less then hundred yards from fifty thousand grown men."

The maiden jerked from her trance so quick he was surprised she didn't get whip flashed. Her beautiful face displayed a look of horror as she sunk down to cover herself. "Who are you?" She demanded.

Hermione was terrified. For the first time in five years a man had caught her, alone no less, and completely vulnerable. 'Oh why didn't I bring Odysseus's dagger?' she thought to herself.

The man before her she noticed was literally the most gorgeous specimen of a man she had ever seen. His shoulder length blonde was wavy and he had one lose braid bound with black leather thread. His eyes even in the dark night shown the clearest blue she had ever seen. He lifted one corner of his mouth, which might count as a smile, if it expanded a little. But even without smiling his face was devastatingly handsome

But nothing she had ever seen in books or from the little window of her room compared to the flat tawny goodness of his stomach. The rigid of muscles that covered his torso made her mouth water. And his long thick arms folded across his chest in a stance of power. Of absolute no mercy.

He was absolutely terrifying.

When he didn't answer her, she resorted to the only other excuse she had. She mustered as much courage as she could and realized that it wasn't much so she resorted to bluffing. "If you harm me I swear by the gods you will answer to my father!"

Actually her father wouldn't hurt him. If something were to happen to her, he would both blame her and beat her, or kill her, either choice made her cringe.

Achilles inclined his head. Something told him he had just unfolded a secret about as important as finding a way to penetrate Troy's walls. "Hermione of Sparta, Menelaus' daughter."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Hermione was momentarily at a loss for words. So he knew who she was, no one was suppose to know she was here. But what was more, he didn't seem to care. Had someone seen her one night, had someone ratted her out?

But still she couldn't let him see her fear. "Yes. And you are?"

He seemed familiar to, maybe she had seen him threw the little window in her room walking on the beach. But his clean robe and well made sandals and by the supreme air of arrogance around him, she could tell he was someone of importance. A general? Maybe a King, Prince? She noticed he was shaved, that eliminated a regular soldier. But also he seemed defiant, like he answered to no one.

But what struck her more was his blonde hair. Not many Greeks had blonde hair. And especially very few nobles and royalty. She remembered a blonde haired warrior who her father was always complaining about, about how he fought for no country, no king. And that he was the best warrior in all of Greece, and knew it. No, it couldn't be…

"Achilles?" Unlike him, she did question his identity. Except it sounded more like she was begging for him to prove she was wrong.

Unfortunately he didn't. He nodded once and barely bowed. "Princess." He said sarcastically. He casually walked slowly to the water's edge. "Why are you here? This war is no place for a young woman."

It took a moment for her to answer. She finally spoke in a breaking voice. "Are you going to hurt me?"

Achilles raised his eyebrow and took a step into the water. "I can control myself, unlike my barbaric countrymen."

Finally seeing a little ray of hope, the thought of escape was becoming clearer. But first she needed her clothes. "Then will you please allow me to dress?"

The blonde warrior's smiled widen, not pleasantly, more menacing. "What kind of a man would I be if I allowed a beautiful young women to dress when I much prefer your clothes off?"

The little ray of hope vanished.

But instead it was replaced with a fluttery feeling in her stomach. He advanced closer to her, and Hermione, though she wanted to, couldn't move. "I thought you said we were going to hurt me."

When Achilles reach her, he stood less then two feet from her. He slid his hand lightly over her cheek, so softly she barely felt his touch.

He grasped her chin and lightly pulled her head up and as she rose her head, her body seemed to stand too, against her will.

Though true that nudity in public to the Greeks wasn't necessarily uncommon, but with this much raw tense between the two, it was hard for Hermione not to blush and look away.

Achilles jerked her head back to look at him. She gasped as she looked into the blue orbs of his eyes up close. They resembled the ocean so much she was surprised they didn't ripple or move like water. But what was more important was that he slid his right arm around her lower back ad jerked her against him. And that his face seemed to be even closer still to hers. His lips less then and inch from hers.

She smelled of heaven, Achilles thought. The smell of the scented soap she had used earlier drifted into his nostrils and peaked his hunger more. He wasn't thinking straight as he pulled her against him broad chest, but she felt so good as her hands came up to rest against him. 'Pull back you fool, she's trouble, she's Menelaus' daughter.' He tried to remind himself. 'She's a princess.'

But another voice, the voice he listened to the most whispered to him. 'She's in your arms, nude, a little taste can't hurt.'

He liked that voice.

And right before his lips met hers, he answered her. "I'll do nothing to you that you won't enjoy."

It has taken me most of the night to finish this, but I can't help it, this story is way too much fun for me. Even if it doesn't get read as much as I'd like, I'm gonna write this story for me.

Thank you to all my friends who listened to me and read it.

OK I know in actuality, Menelaus and Helen sail home into the sunset home to Sparta after Troy has fallen, for in context to this story, Helen is gonna come back for her daughter, and try to fight Menelaus for her.

And they fun will ensue from there.

Anywho, I'll probably update again in a day or so. There really wasn't much Greek history in this chapter, except for Eros and Psyche.

Eros, if you didn't get the arrow thing, in a more common name is cupid. And no, I refuse to portray him as a fat naked baby with a golden bow and arrows floating around Olympus. Besides, I'd doubt that be a turn on for his _wife _Psyche. Psyche is the Greek goddess of Beauty and the soul.

Now, if you wanna know more about them or the other guys I would completely suggest Edith Hamiltion's Mythology Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes. It's fantastic.

The golden apple reference. For those who only saw Troy for sweaty muscled shirtless men, I don't blame you, but there is a reason why Helen and Paris ended up together, it wasn't just accident that the Princes sailed to Troy.

Ok, the gods were having a banquet thing on Olympus, and Eris, he goddess of Discord, wasn't invited for obvious reason. But when from afar she stirred trouble. She threw a golden apple into Olympus and on it was printed, 'For the fairest'

So I came down to he most beautiful goddesses, Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena. They asked Zeus to decide and he wisely stayed out of it, but told them to ask young Paris. So they went to Paris, and asked him to decide. Hera promised to make him the Ruler of Asia, Athena that he would lead the Trojans to victory and leave the Greeks in ruins. Aphrodite however offered him the most beautiful women on the earth. Paris being a lover at heart, (or a sallow basturd, however you look at it, since he was at that time living with a sea nymph) chose Aphrodite, and she told him about Helen of Sparta.

Another little history lesson for the readers. And also I was having trouble with where Briseis fit into this lovely mix. So I decided the best course of action, to have Achilles never to have known her. So for future reference, the Greeks, at least in my story, never captured Briseis, she was hiding some where in the temple, and when they left she hurried back to Troy.

Also, in real life the Trojan War lasted for 10 years. In the movie it looks like a couple of months, but again, that is the movies.

And Patroclus you may have noticed wasn't dead. I don't think at this moment that I'm going to kill him off, or if he does it will be much later in the story.

Love y'all and all that jazz.


	3. A Simple Twist of Fate

Ms. Sparrow Malfoy Way

Because of You

Chapter 3

A Simple Twist of Fate

Hermione wasn't surprised that Achilles, the greatest warrior who ever lived, had kissed her. What did surprise her was the jolt of pleasurable shock that went through her whole body. Who knew that the hands that had killed hundreds if not thousands of men could hold her so gently? It seemed unreal to her. For a moment she couldn't move as his lips lightly skimmed over hers, just enough to qualify as a kiss, and just strong enough to make her want more.

After he kissed her again, lightly taking her lower lip in between his own, she started to respond, by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. She had completely forgotten that she was completely naked. All she could think about was his lips on hers, and his skin on hers.

They seemed to stay like that forever; light almost teasing kisses, driving both of them to the brink. It wasn't until he slanted his lips over hers and ran his tongue across her lips did she realize that she had just meet this man, and knew he was completely dangerous, and was completely vulnerable if he decided to stop this behavior and turn into a monster.

Even as she thought of these things, her lips seemed to part on their own, just enough for him to slide his tongue into her eager mouth. At that moment she was lost to the sensations that Achilles was opening in her.

Achilles couldn't think straight. His mind was in a haze, the only stable thoughts that formed in his mind were how soft she felt, how good she felt, how wonderful she tasted. How furiously he would ravish her. Never had he felt so much satisfaction from a kiss. He could tell that he was her first. How her tongue hesitantly met his strokes and the small awkwardness he felt within her was the most adorable thing he ever experienced. It was a quality he found endearing. Knowing he was her first kiss gave him a weird sensation in his heart, but what was weirder was the possessive furious feeling of the thought of her kissing some other man this way. Having some other man hold her this way. It made his growl low in this throat and kissed her longingly.

As his tongue, almost lazily, stroked hers, one of his hands moved down lower and traced along the edge where her lower back stopped and her soft bottom began. It was an odd contrast, one hand gently caressing her, and his other arm in an iron grab holding her close.

Eventually after Achilles had explored her mouth from top to bottom, caressing her tongue, tracing her teeth and gums, his lips left hers, and he lend his forehead against hers.

It took a moment for them to catch their breaths and Hermione's hands came down and cupped his face in her hands.

Achilles was the first to speak. "I have two options. The first, and the wisest, is to walk away right now, let you return to your life. The second, and most pleasurable, would be to lay you down on this beach and ravish you like you'll never forget."

That's when Hermione realized just how close she had come to giving in to his second idea. What had she been thinking? She could let this man take over her senses; she couldn't let this man ravish her. How would she face her father, or for that matter, her future husband? She had heard horror stories of what a husband has done to his wife when he found on their wedding night his bride to be impure.

And what if she did allow him to take her, what if he left his seed inside her and it grew into his child. What would she do then? Surely that would result in death by her father.

And most of all, this was Achilles. Achilles, the man her father despised. The man who can't be killed, or tamed, or ruled. He had killed many. Though she hated the Trojans, she hated the thought of them dying over something so petty as a wife who left her husband.

She pulled back from him, or tried to. His grip was still strong. She looked down between the two, no able to look in his eyes. " I have to go, please let me go."

Achilles knew he should, but he couldn't. "No."

Hermione's gaze snapped up to his in disbelief. "I have to, my father's guards, they will come looking for me and my maid. Please, I can't stay here."

"That doesn't convince me. Tell me this Princess of Sparta. If you were not in a hurry, if you had the whole night to spend with me. If you weren't the daughter of a misguided king, would you stay with me?"

Hermione was appalled. "I won't answer that."

He squeezed her tight, and laughed menacingly in her ear. "You will, tell me princess, would you allow me to pump my hardness into you here on the beach? Our bodies rolling in the sand, your voice raising in the air?"  
Hermione shook her head and tried to get away. "No, I wouldn't."

Still Achilles' hold didn't falter. "Lair."

"Please-"

"I don't tolerate lairs, princess." He said with a taunting smile

"Fine yes, I would, please let me go."

He smirked at her. But to her immediate surprised he let her go. His arms fell from her and took a step back. She quickly covered her breast with her arms. He looked over her body, slowing and thoroughly. "Then I will see you soon, Princess."

And with such, he turned and walked out of the water. She was so stunned it took her a second to comprehend his statement. "Wait? What do you mean?"

Achilles didn't turn around, but he did chuckle. "Soon Hermione of Sparta, soon."

It confused her all the more. He was at the opening of the tunnel when she called to him again. "You won't tell anyone I am here, will you?"

Her words sounded terrified, like he would unleash monsters on her. Which he probably would, if he did tell anyone. When men go for five years without a female, they could turn into something horrible. He stopped and braced his hands on either side of the rocks before turning his head. "No, Princess. Your existence is safe for another night."

And with that he disappeared into the tunnel.

„³H„³H„³H„³H„³H„³H„³H„³H„³H„³H„³H„³

Hermione had quickly finished bathing and dried herself off and dressed in case Achilles decided to come back for more. Although she thought, if he did come back she didn't know if she could stop him: or if she wanted to.

Shortly after Achilles left, Anemone came back from her long walk. She went on and on about some little hare she found that appeared to have a broken leg. But then all of a sudden it sprang to its feet and bounced away.

But Hermione only half listened. She decided not to tell Anemone that she had encountered someone, especially if that someone was rumored to be as brutal as Achilles. If her maid had known that the most dangerous of all Greeks had found her bathing naked, she wouldn't let her leave the boat every again. She wasn't going to give up her freedom because Achilles had given her the gentlest kiss she ever had. Or for that, the only kiss she ever had.

They returned to the boat, unnoticed. And that night when Hermione closed her eyes, she saw the face of the warrior. It was hard, and tough. Unfeeling to everything. But then she felt his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth. And she remembered the weak feeling in the knees, and the shaking of her arms. And she realized that she wasn't afraid of Achilles hurting her. She was afraid of Achilles being gentle with her. She was afraid of growing too fond of that memory, and longing for more.

If the women of Troy and Greece thought Achilles was scary when he fought, they had no idea of what else he had the power to do.

„³A„³A„³A„³A„³A„³A„³A„³A„³A„³A„³A„³

After leaving the Princess of Sparta, Achilles walked through the tunnel, and walked straight into the sea; the very COLD sea.

It was strange really; the water that Hermione was bathing in seemed a lot warmer. Bur this water was freezing, and it was exactly what he needed to get rid of the stiffness in his throbbing member.

All Achilles thought of doing was walking back through that little passageway and taking her as he so wanted. And he had the distinct feeling that Hermione of Sparta wouldn't have minded as much as she thought she would. He remembered how passionate their kiss was. And how eagerly she responded.

After his manhood seemed a little more in control he walked back to his tent, and laid back down on the mattress. But sleep was the last thing on his mind. What he needed to do was forget her. It was one thing to bed the nurses who took care of the soldiers, but it was quite another to bed the daughter of Menelaus. Should the King ever found out, well, he couldn't kill him, but he would make his life the biggest hell he would ever known. He could kill Patroclus, and Achilles wouldn't consider that.

But the less rational side of him wanted to sneak into Menelaus boat while everyone slept, and snatch her out of that hell. Achilles didn't know which confused him more. How she took over every thought in his mind surprised him, but what was more is that he didn't know if he wanted to bed her or help her more.

He should his head in a pathetic attempt for his to clear his head of her. But much to his annoyance, and before he knew it, he had come up with a plan to see her again.

„³F„³F„³F„³F„³F„³F„³F„³F„³F„³F„³F„³

At their little spot by the little pond where they watched the earth Atropos, Clotho, and Lachesis smiled at the exchanged between Achilles and Hermione. Clotho giggled and clasped her hand together. "They are so cute together!"  
Atropos nodded. "They do make the most attractive couple I have seen in century."

"I wonder how they will meet next?" Lachesis though out loud.

Atropos shook her head. "If there is a next, it is up to them if they will meet again. And. We. Can. Not. Interfere."

The younger sisters nodded. The ball was in the young couple's court, and all they could do is wait.

They were yanked out of their trance by the shouting of their names. "ATROPOS, LACHESIS, CLOTHO!"

The sister's turned their head almost boringly at Eros' deep' loud voice and watched the obviously angry god walking towards them with his much calmer wife following him.

Clotho raised a perfected sculpted eyebrow. "Now where did Cupid get that rather large stick that is stuck up his ass from?"

Atropos, "Maybe he didn't think that Achilles and Hermione were as good a couple as we did."

At that time the god of Love had reached them. Being the god of love, he was obviously extremely handsome like the other gods. His long platinum blonde hair hung down his bare back. All he wore today was a pair of tight fighting brown leather pants.

His much more patient wife was also quite beautiful with long auburn hair that reached her waist. Her green eyes looked angrier at her husband's behavior then with the Fates.

"Ok, what did you guys pull down there with Achilles and Hermione? Did you take one of my arrows?" He asked with barely contained anger.

The Fates shook their heads. Atropos gave him a weird look. "Why would we do that?"

He pointed the lake. "You saw the chemistry between those two. We all know that Achilles is destine to die, and never was Hermione supposed to be involved. They looked way too interested in each other for fates not to be tampered with."

Psyche raised her hand to speak. "Girls? Can I just say how sorry I am for my husband's behavior?"

Eros waved her comment off. And Clotho cleared her throat. "Don't apologize dear, Eros has always lost his head when he couldn't understand something."

Eros looked stunned. "I just want to know what happened down there, all matches are suppose to be passed by me."

Atropos rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Eros, calm down."

"Who is that?" The other four asked in unison.

She sighed, "Future messiah. Eros, just listen. All we did was destine for the two to meet. What happened when they did was their own choice."

Eros shook his head. "But that was strong Atro. Either someone messed with them or this is true love. And only I know who is someone's soul mate."

Lachesis raised her eyebrow. "Well we didn't know they were soul mates. We just hoped that they would fall in love on their own."

Eros looked puzzled. "Hoped?"

They exchanged looks before Lachesis answered. "We are letting them decided their own destinies."

"You know that can be dangerous."

Atropos placed her small hand on his folded arms. "Achilles is a strong man, pure perfection. None of us were happy about killing him, so we are giving him a chance to live. We never even though of the soul mate thing. If their love is pure, he lives. But if their love isn't true then he will die."

Eros shook his head. "You didn't have to make them meet. You just had to expand his life span. They would have found each other on their own."

When the Fates look puzzled he explained. "A little known fact among the humans, even the gods, is that not all humans have soul mates, that's where I come in. If they don't have soul mates, I find someone they can live contently will for their lives and shoot them. But I can't touch soul mates. They just happen. They will always find each other. You can put them on opposite sides of the world and they will find each other. "

The Fates thought about the new little bit of information they just came across. "Why didn't we know that?" They asked in unison.

Cupid shrugged. "Love is mysterious, even to Gods."

Atropos thought it over all in her head. "Well then we saved their lives. If Achilles took too long finding Hermione we would have already killed him. And obviously if one soul mate dies they the other ones does too right?"

Eros nodded. "They usually die within a year."

"Well then see? Everything works out for the best."

Eros shook his head. "Yes it does. But the little thing about soul mates is that they usually always shave a horrible struggle or two, or sometimes more. It might take ten years for Achilles and Hermione to finally settle down and love each other to the fullest. They may have met now, but it still might take a long time for them to realize how much they love each other."

The Fates looked worried; "There is no way to speed that up?"

Eros only shook his head.

"Well what about you two? An arrow pricked Eros before he shot you. Does that mean you two aren't soul mates?" Clotho asked.

Psyche and Eros look at each other and smiled as they laced their fingers together. He drew her by his side and wrapped his arms around her waist. He remembered their own struggle. Unlike other couples, they had to fight a jealous goddess and the fact that he was immortal and she wasn't was also a factor. "No, we are soul mates. They arrow was an accident. We met through Aphrodite. And we struggled plenty. They arrow just makes the sex a lot hotter."

Psyche blushed and the Fates held up their hands.

"Too much information." Lachesis replied.

Eros lightly kissed his wife on the lips and smiled.

"Oh and Eros, by the way, why are you shirtless?"

Eros looked down at his chest. "Oh. Apollo got in a fight with Ra, you know that Egyptian sun god, and so they are arguing. And it's affecting Olympus. I don't think he realizes that it heats up the mountain kind of quick."

The Fates laughed. After chatting a little more with the love gods, they departed back to their temple. Clotho was combing her hair when she suddenly laid it down on their table and sighed. She called to her sister. "Atropos?"

Her older sister appeared in front of her. "Yes?"

Clotho looked distraught. "I can't shake the feeling like someone terribly wrong is going to happened to them."

Atropos gave her sister a sympathetic look then hugged her little sister. She wanted to reassure her that everything would turn out for the best, but the truth was that she had that feeling too. She knew someone terrible would happen to the young couple. She just didn't know when.

„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»„»

Hi kids. Well it took me a while to write this, not a lot of history in this. Eros the god of Love and his wife Psyche show up all pissy about Achilles and Hermione.

What probably took me the longest to write was just trying to figure out and explain how they could fall in love, and let it be up to them to fall in love. Cause I didn't want some one else deciding that they two belong together, I wanted it to not only be up to them, but ultimately something even more powerful then the Fates and Cupid, cause the way I want to imagine it is that, not even the Fates know who its destined.

So it was hard to kind of work around the god of Love. And I had to improvise. And I wanted it to find an excuse for a shirtless man.


	4. Don't Let Them Do This

Four Because of You

Chapter Four

Don't Let Themr

Hermione spent the next few days looking out her window, unable to concentrate on anything. When she would try to read she would think of Achilles. When she tried to sleep she thought about what Achilles meant by 'I will see you soon Princess.' And when she slept she dreamt about his body and his touch.

Often she would tell herself that she was being crazy. Achilles couldn't get to her, when would he have the chance? After she came back from her bath, Menelaus threw a fit because she had taken too long. After personally throwing her into her room he told her she couldn't bath for two weeks.

She just sighed. It wasn't the first time.

So it was surely impossible for Achilles to get to her. This was a king's boat. He couldn't get passed the guards, unless he killed them. And he wouldn't do that…. No he wouldn't do that for one girl.

But even as she reassured herself, she still found herself moving down so she wasn't visible form her little window. Or looking over her shoulder when she knew no one could possibly be there.

But besides worrying about Achilles she was also dealing with her father. He had heard the speculation among the men that Hermione was at Troy. That he was anger would be a huge understatement. And because of it, Hermione was sporting a blackened left eye, bruises on her arm, and one on vicious looking scar running along her right eyebrow where her father's ring had cut her.

Tomorrow, the troops were going into battle again, and like tradition before a battle, the Kings had dinner. Tonight Hermione was allowed to have dinner with Menelaus and the Kings since she didn't have to hide from them, even though all of then, save Odysseus, ignored her. And the kings, so nice of them not to notice, or care, about her bruises on her face, save again Odysseus. When he greeted her that night he didn't say anything about it, since her father was beside her, but he did give her questioning look when her father was not looking. She mouthed to him that she would tell him later.

Finally the guests took their seats, and Hermione took a seat by Odysseus. He smiled at her and pulled out her chair for her. When they were settled and well into their dinner, Odysseus finally asked her quietly, "Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded slightly and took a ship of her wine. "Yes, nothing too painful, thank you Odysseus."

Odysseus sighed. "I'm guessing he heard the men talking."

Hermione nodded again, but didn't say anything.

Odysseus gave her a concerned look. "Are you really ok, Hermione?"

Before Hermione could answer, Menelaus stood to make an announcement. He cleared his throat and everyone got quiet. Menelaus started. "As you all know, tomorrow morning, we will attack Troy."

The Kings cheered and Menelaus nodded. "My wife as you know, refuses still to come back to me. So I finally found a way to force her."

The Kings quieted And Agamemnon spoke up. "What is your plan brother?"

Menelaus motioned to Hermione. "Her."

Hermione was stunned. "Father what do you mean?"

With an uncaring face Menelaus turned to her. "Your mother will not come back, because she has a new lover, and she thinks you are safe in Sparta. But if she knows I have you here, she will not allow her daughter to stay in the middle of a war camp."

Hermione was shocked; her father was going to use her? It was appalling! And it left Hermione more angry and hurt then ever before. "But what will you say?"

"Simple, when the Princes of Troy come out, I will tell them that either Helen comes back to me, or I will let the men have you."

Hermione was gasp, but besides that, she was speechless. Odysseus stood instantly to his feet. "No, I won't allow it, Menelaus. You will not send your only daughter to those barbarians."

Menelaus snared at the other King. "She is my daughter and I can do with her whatever I wish."

Before Odysseus could respond Agamemnon stood as well. "Brother, are you sure this is what you want?"

Hermione stood and went to her uncle. "Please, Uncle, please! You are King of Greece, don't let him do this!"

Agamemnon shook her hand of his. "It is not my place."

"Please-"

"Enough!" Agamemnon shouted at her.

Hermione back away and glared. "You would allow him to send me to this fate, surely death, like you did your own daughter?"

Menelaus brought her attention back to him. "She will not let you suffer. She will come back."

Hermione could not believe her ears. Her world was falling around her and no one cared. Tears welded in her eyes. "No she won't, and you know it. She left me to you, she left me for them. Why would she care now?"

Without waiting for a response, she ran out of the boat, and onto the deck, not caring who saw her. They would all know she was here tomorrow anyway.

Before Menelaus could call for the guards, Odysseus had already followed the young princess after glaring at the other Kings.

He found her crying on her knees on the back of the ship. He hated seeing her so alone and sad, but he didn't know what to do. He knelt beside her and laid his hand on her back. She looked up at him, and burst into silent tears and fell into his arms. He was at first shocked at the young girl who was clinging to his chest. But he soon began to comfort her when he heard her cry against his chest, "Please don't let him do this to me." He stared into his face. "Please."

Odysseus' mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He couldn't let her go to the men, they would use her and tear her apart if not kill her. But he always knew that Helen wasn't an easy woman to deal with. A woman who would leave her own daughter for a younger lover, doubtable would come to her daughters rescue.

After all, she didn't the first time.

She had already made her choice. And left her daughter for her own pleasure. And now she was being asked the same thing. Go back with a horrible man, but save her daughter, or stay with your lover and cast your daughter to painful fate. Except this time, her fate would be more dangerous then leaving her with her father.

The only thing the King could think of was to go to the only man he knew who could save her, not try, but could.

Odysseus set the young princess away from him and stared her in the eyes and waited for her sobbing to quiet. He spoke in a low whisper so the Guards couldn't hear. "Hermione, tonight you will go to bed, and someone will come for you. Do not be afraid. You must leave tonight. Do you understand?"

Hermione couldn't speak for fear of her voice breaking, but she nodded.

Odysseus hugged her then whispered again. "Princess, you have to die."

Startled Hermione pulled back form the King. He shook his head. "No, not actually. But everyone must believe it to be so."

A very confused Hermione shook her head. "How?"

"Tonight before you escape, leave your father a note declaring death by your own hand. And by the shore, leave a shoe and the dagger I gave you covered in blood. He will believe your body as swept away by the tide."

"But…" She sniffed. "Where will I go?"

Odysseus' heart ached for the frightened girl. "You will stay with the man who rescues you, he will not harm you. And when the opportune moment arrives, I will send a ship to take you to Ithaca. My wife will care for you there. But now Hermione you must go back to your room, and wait. I will fill you in on more details when I can."

Hermione nodded. She knew the plan had a lot of holes in it, but it was her only shot. If her father ever found out, the worse he could do was kill her, and if her plan fell threw, what else did she had to live for? She leaned forward and hugged the King once more before standing and walking back into the ship, Odysseus behind her. When she entered the doorway, the Kings quieted. She looked into her father's eyes and after seeing no mercy, she knew she had to try. "Father, uncle, my lords." She bowed slightly. "I will be ready in the morning."

And with her head held high, she walked down to her corridors.

After she had left, Odysseus looked back at the Kings, eyeing each one. He glared at Agamemnon, and scowled at Menelaus. He turned to leave, unable to stand the site of them, and threw over his shoulder, "Pigs, all of you. Hades will tear you apart in hell if there is any justice on Mt. Olympus."

AAAAAAAA

Achilles was sitting in his tent, thinking of Hermione, and sharpening his sword when unexepting and completely uncharacteristically, Odysseus bursted threw his doorway. Achilles, never caught off guard, or worried about anything casually looked towards the obviously angry King. "What troubles you?"

Odysseus was breathing heavy, but more in angry then from out of breath. "Menelaus has a daughter, Hermione, and she is here in Troy, not Sparta."

Achilles, for once in his life, was surprised. But you would never have known all he did was raise an eyebrow. And waited for him to continue.

"She has been here ever since we first sailed, I've known her since she was a child. And now Menelaus is using her to get Helen back."

Achilles was a tad angry that his only friend beside his cousin in the world had kept this secret from him. But his angry was completely overshadowed by the sudden worry that hit him in the gut as he thought of Hermione in danger. He rose to his feet quickly. He stared intently at the King. "What has he done to her?"

The King scuffed. "Besides beat her black and blue? He plans on taking her to battle tomorrow and telling the princes of Troy that either Helen comes back with him, or he will give her daughter to the men."

It took all his strength to hold Achilles inside the tent and not let him barge into the King's ship spilling blood. And this reaction also completely surprised him. "Calm down brother, I can't have you killing kings. I need your help to save her."

Achilles saw red, and it took several minutes, and countless measures of self-restraint to kept from pushing Odysseus easily away. Achilles finally calmed down enough, so the king didn't have to hold him back. He looked at the King who gave him a confused look. "Achilles, why are you so affected by this news? I had hoped you would help me, but to this extent is shocking."

Achilles took several breaths before sitting on his bed of mats and furs and laying his arms on his knees and hanging his head. "I know Hermione of Sparta is in Troy. I was walking one night and found her bating in a secret cove."

He glanced up at the king to see his reaction. It was defiantly one to remember. Achilles continued. "She stunned me. She's so beautiful, so innocent. I don't know what I'm thinking anymore, except if my thoughts are of her."

Odysseus still hadn't fully recovered but he sat beside Achilles. "She needs your help."

Achilles nodded. "What do I need to do? And can I kill Menelaus with my sword and watch the blood leak into the sand?"

HHHHHHHHHH

It was late at night, and Hermione sat in bed, her mind racing. Where was this man to help her? She had already written her note. It was plain and simple and to the point. 'Father, If I am going to be made a sacrifice, it will be to save me, not as revenge for you'

She had her dagger, and knew the only way to get the blood on it was to have it be from her own hand. She hadn't decided which place would be less painless yet.

She leaned her head in her hands, but she refused to cry. She thought of all the possibilities of things that could go wrong. Her father could find her. The guards could prevent her escape. Odysseus couldn't help her in time and the morning came with no one to help her.

She didn't even hear her door open until the hand closed around her mouth. She was about to scream when she heard the voice that had haunted her dreams whisper into her ear. "That wouldn't be wise."

Hermione did not scream, but her eyes widened even more as she looked at Achilles who released her mouth and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded and took the hand he offered her and stood.

Achilles looked down at her innocent face, which was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even with the black eye and cut. He frowned as he traced the long cut that's stretched from the middle of her eyebrow to the edge of her eye. He reached for her arms and examined the bruising in the pale moonlight that fell threw her window.

He was seething he was so mad, but he knew he could not kill the King who had done this to her. He looked back at her face. "Know that if it was my way, I would skin her father alive. Do you have your note?"

She nodded and whispered. "On the bed."

He looked and noted that it was there. "Dagger?"

She handed him the dagger, I need to leave the…" Before she could finish Achilles had grasp the edge in his hand and made a cut that ran the how width of his palm. Hermione gaped as him.

He motioned that it was time for them to leave, but he stopped her when she picked up a bag. "What's that?"

She looked down at her bag. "Extra clothes and some personal things of mine."

Achilles shook his head. "You can't take those. Why would you take your things if your suppose to kill yourself?"

Hermione realized her mistake, "Oh no, I hadn't thought of that."

She unpacked the few ideas she had. She held a book in her hands, it was small and wore, clearly read time and time again. "Can I bring this? This is all I really need."

He looked at the little book clutched in her hands. "Why?"

"Because it was my mothers. It's the only thing I have that doesn't have any bad memories attached to it."

He nodded unable to deny her request. "Come princess, time to leave."

She took one last look around her little room. In five years these four walls had been all she had known. No matter how much she had missed her mother, or how frustrated she was with her father, she always found this place to be an escape from her thoughts. Despite her less then pleasant memories in Troy, she was afraid to leave.

She turned back to the waiting warrior. She nodded. He watched her a second more before taking her hand and leading her out the door. They moved so silently, all Hermione could hear was her heart beating. When they reached the front of the ship, Hermione noticed that the guards that fallen asleep. She wondered if they fell asleep every night like this. Anyone could have walked into their boat at anytime.

Achilles led her silently threw the camp till they finally reached a large tent. He led her inside and finally released her hand. She looked around the hut, Taking in her new surroundings. His hung neatly on a rake and in the corner was a mat of furs. Besides a water bowl and a few other items littered throughout the tent, there wasn't much to it. But, she thought. It was still a lot better then where she had stayed. Infact, she liked it.

On the boat, everything was crowded with supplies and things that Menelaus needed. There had only been two cabins, a large on for the King and one about ¼ the size for her. But this, this was spacious and roomy. She could breath. She suddenly felt a lot better then she had.

Achilles came to stand by her. "I need something of yours. Something to leave in the sand."

Hermione checked herself, not finding anything. She remembered the ribbon that held her hair. She untied it and let her hair cascade around her. As she turned to hand the ribbon to Achilles, she suddenly stopped at the look on his face.

He watched her hair fall. It was better then he remembered; it was slightly wavy and chestnut, as Patroclus had said. Now that she was safe in his tent, his worry had decreased a degree. And he again noticed how insanely beautiful she was. He took a step forward and took the ribbon from her hand. But he didn't turn to leave just yet.

He moved closer still, slowly, so he wouldn't scare her. He finally stopped when he was an inch from her.

Hermione's eye widened but she didn't move away from him. His presence consumed her. His scent, he smelt like leather, and that smell that was entirely male only. And when his hands grasped her hips and pulled them to his, she nearly came undone. They fit perfectly.

Achilles needed a taste of her. To know that she was here, and not a dream in his tent. He bent his head and stop less than an inch form her mouth. She looked into his eye. "Are you going to kiss me again?"

Achilles nodded.

Hermione shallowed nervously. She never that when she first heard his voice and saw him in her room, that this would happen. When she first met him, she was still a princess of Sparta, and getting into anything like that with Achilles was out of the question. But now, she was no longer a princess, and her future was unsure. She defiantly had more of opportunity if she wanted to pursue anything new.

And with Achilles so close it was defiantly more tempting. If Hermione was a lesser girl, one with not as much self-restraint, she would have probably been I Achilles arms, naked in his bed.

But since she wasn't, She cared what Achilles thought about al this. Was he using her for his own pleasure, and then cast here aside when he tired of her? She didn't know if she could handle getting into a physical relationship with him, getting emotionally involved and being rejected and dismissed as 'just a way to blow some time.'

But then also, a part of her screamed to shut the h ell up and enjoy whatever this man could give her.

When Achilles lips took her in a possessive kiss that screamed that she was his, all-rational thought left her mind. 'Oh I'll think about it tomorrow,' she told herself.

Achilles kissed her to brand her, to make her his, and only his. Whatever happens, she will know throughout her life that Achilles was her first kiss. Achilles set a fire in her she couldn't put out herself. Achilles was the one she would remember.

His lips took control and his tongue swept quickly into her mouth. He heard her moan, and he knew he couldn't stay here as much as he wanted. He had to go and place the dagger, He removed his mouth form hers, and told her. "I will be back princess. When I get back we will talk."

He moved away from her and picked up the knife and disappeared through the flap.

Hermione touched her lips rather tentatively, like the may fall off if any minute.

She sat down on the bed, and rested her head in her hands. She thought of the events of this night. In less then six houses, Hermione had been a plan of revenge against her mother, escaped her father, faked her death, and was now currently in the tent of the greatest warrior of Greece, and was also being seduced by the greatest warrior in Greece.

What was she going to do now?

AAAAAAAAA

Achilles knew the place to leave the items, He left her hair ribbon on the sand outside the opening to the cove. And he let the dagger on the beach inside.

He was walking back when he saw Odysseus walking towards him. Achilles nodded and the King even from afar visibly relaxed. When they met and started walking towards Achilles tent, the King asked. "So all went well?"

"It did."

"Is she ok?"

Achilles nodded. He was thinking about how long Hermione had been putting up with Menelaus' anger, and what was the worse that had happened to her. It amazed him that she was still so strong and capable. Another girl would not have the strength to leave her father, or fake her death. She continued to amaze him.

They reached his tent, Achilles asked if Odysseus would lie to see her. He accepted and Achilles went into the tent with the King behind him. Hermione was sitting on the mats, looking as if she was praying. She looked up and smiled. She ran to the King and hugged him. The king smiled, she was the closest thing to a daughter he had. "So all is well?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you Odysseus, you've helped me so much. I don't know how I will repay you though."

He shook his head. "What kind of man with any self respect would help out a girl in need of it, then demand repayment?"

Hermione hugged him again before pulling away. She looked at Achilles, who was silently broodily jealous over how friendly the pair seemed to be. Without a word she hugged him too. Achilles was startled, but after a minute wrapped his arms around her as well. She looked up at him. "Thank you too, Achilles. I would never have made it without you."

Achilles heart ached at those few words, never before had any women said such a thing to him. HE wanted to tell her he would have done it again, if e had too. He also wanted to tell her that he would do anything to help her. But all he could do was slightly incline his head.

Hermione let go of him, and Achilles had no option but to do the same. They continued to stare at each other until Odysseus cleared his throat. Hermione jerked her head towards the King.

"I don't know when the next boat is leaving. But I will find a way to get you safe again. I'll let you know more when I know more. I'm afraid you will have to stay here hidden for a while."

"I don't mind."

Achilles looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Now, that was interesting. Did she mean it, or was she just trying to make sure that Odysseus wouldn't worry. Either way, he intended to find out later.

After a few more exchange of words, Odysseus took his leave, it was already almost morning and he hadn't gotten any slept. He needed to be on alert, the men would be waking and getting ready soon, and a tired King was not what they needed when they were riding into war.

After he left Achilles turned to Hermione who had sat back down on the mats. "We need to talk, Princess, now."



Thanks to my friend Missy, who helped me get this chapter started, cause I was kinda stuck. And to every one that reviewed my story, you all rock!

OK, I really only have one little bit of history on this chapter. 'Hermione back away and glared. "You would allow him to send me to this fate, surely death, like you did your own daughter?"'

Before the Greeks left for Troy, horrible winds started, and it made the sail impossible. Artemis was angry because some Greek hunters had killed a hare and her young, and the goddess wouldn't stop the winds until the Greeks had a sacrificed Agamemnon's oldest daughter, Iphigenia.

So they killed her, the winds stopped, and they sailed to Troy. Nice huh?

Ok, please review, love you all. I'll update soon.


End file.
